


Remembrance

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You're a psychic who can remember everything from previous timelines you've lived in. When Barry creates Flashpoint, rendering you sick and hopeless, you'll stop at nothing to get your old life back.





	

    “Barry.” You mumble as you step out onto the porch, your friend turning to look at you before setting his head in his hands again, a long sigh coming from him as you sit down beside him.

“I don’t know what to do y/n.” He whispers, his voice sounds raspy and broken, uncertain. You place your hand on his shoulders, not knowing what to say yet but wanting to support the guy you’ve grown to love. You sigh as you begin to speak again.

“If you need to go back and save her Barry, do it. If that’s what you want and what’s going to make you happy, then do it.” You encourage him, watching his demeanor change slightly as you begin to speak.

“But what about everyone here? Joe and Iris? Cisco and Caitlin? You?” He inquires, finally looking up and into your eyes. It’s then when you notice the tears streaming steadily down his face. His mind trying to figure out what to do.

“All you ever do is think about everyone else when you do things, this time, think of yourself. Do something for you and don’t pay attention to what everyone else thinks.” You reply, scooting closer and wrapping your arms around him.

“I’m going to do it.” He mumbles after a few minutes of silence. He stands, reaching a hand out to you and helping you up. The minute you’re back on your feet he’s pulling you into a hug. The next thing you know, he’s gone.

* * *

 

    You wake up from another dream, gasping for air as you try and understand everything that’s happened. Nurses rush in to the hospital room due to your vitals spiking from the fear and confusion of the dream. After checking a few things, asking if you need anything, they leave, the room once again being overcome in silence.

You sigh as you think about all of these dreams you’ve been having, although, you know they aren’t just dreams. You know they’re memories from the previous timeline. This has happened before, when Barry changed the timeline by one day, what seems like so long ago. You had dreams of what happened that day, watching Barry and Iris kiss before he ran off to save the city from a tidal wave.

Those dreams were fine. They only happened for about a week before going away, this time however, due to Barry changing the timeline so significantly, the dreams haven’t stopped since it happened. The memories of your past life, the happiness you felt, the love, the friends you had. Those things don’t exist in this timeline.

You have brain cancer in this timeline, you’re all alone, no friends or family to help you, so you’re constantly in and out of the hospital as you fight this never ending battle alone. The loneliness and pain has overcome you, the past timeline haunting you as you remember how it used to be.

Then, you made yourself a promise. You were going to find the man who did this and make him feel the same pain you do. Normally you wouldn’t be like this, seeking revenge on someone who you care about so deeply, but you aren’t yourself anymore. Now you’re a hollow being of a human, someone who just goes with the motions of the world.

* * *

 

    The moment you got out of the hospital from your recent round of chemotherapy, you get to your run down but homey apartment and instantly begin your search for Barry Allen. It doesn’t amaze you when you see the happy photos of him and his family circulating online, you’re glad he finally got what he always wanted.

It’s not hard to find him, you know he works at the CCPD as a CSI agent, you know that no matter what timeline Barry is in, he would always be working for the CCPD. That’s just who he was. You however, despised it there. The memories of your past haunting you as you remembered the look on everyone’s face when the little girl who had gotten kidnapped walked in. So when you walked in and saw Barry, you could tell he had remembered the previous timeline too.

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he approaches you, his hand reaching up to pull you into a hug but you just back away.

“Can we talk?” You ask, barely above a whisper but still comprehendible. He nods before leading you up towards his lab, him leaning up against the table as he waits for you to begin speaking. You try to act as normal as you can, trying to act like you didn’t know that this was a new timeline. You wanted to keep that element of surprise so when you threw it all on him it would hurt even more.

“You remember the previous timeline, don’t you?” He asks out of nowhere.

“Yeah, and Barry, I’m not happy about it.” You grumble, walking to stand in front of him. “I mean, look at me Barry, I’m sick. Physically and mentally. I have depression, cancer, no friends, no family, nothing.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, not meeting your gaze as you stare down at him.

“That’s not enough Barry, can’t you see that this timeline is way worse? Wally is a speedster who almost get’s killed most of the time, Joe is a drunk who wouldn’t even have a job anymore if it wasn’t for you, and Iris and her dad are estranged.” You argued.

“But I’m happy y/n, you were the one who told me to stop thinking about everyone else and think about what would make me happy. So I did.” He challenged.

“Barry, I know you, so I know that seeing me like this, and Iris and her dad like that is killing you inside. I know that you can never just think about yourself, and that’s one of the things I love about you. You don’t allow yourself to be selfish.” You babbled, watching as Barry get’s up from his seat, nodding at your response.

“I’m going to change it back. You don’t deserve this, Iris doesn’t deserve this.” He mumbles to himself, and before you know it, he’s gone.


End file.
